


Took You Long Enough

by hoodieszn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, What is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodieszn/pseuds/hoodieszn
Summary: She might be madly in love with Jisung. But she isnt even sure if it's romantic love. Its jisung for goodness sake, her best friend. Why would he fall for his best friend.





	Took You Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Idk my dudes, I just really love jisung. I miss him lots :/

Love doesn’t always have to be romantic. When her college psychology professor asked them to think of their favorite smell, something that reminded them of their happiest moment, her mind instantly thought of jisung and she could almost smell the soup his mom made for them when they both got sick from walking home in the rain after a day6 concert. She was asked to think of a person that reminded them of love and of course her mind wandered to that chubby cheeked, squirrel like, doey eyed fool she called a best friend. He was the embodiment of the word love. And at the time they were together she did not feel it, but she was in love with him, very much so. 

“Remember, love doesn’t always have to be romantic,” her professor reminded them.

It was her first time without jisung besides her as she completed her first year in college abroad in the states. Maybe, just maybe it was the fact that she hadn’t seen his stupid face in a while that she is almost convinced that she’s in love with him. It’s not until the following week where she finds herself in the airport back home in korea as she meets jisung for the first time in a year as he’s lazily holding a sign with her name written in his sloppy handwriting. it’s not until she sees his doey eyes, that almost seem like they hold all the constellations, light up with so much joy that she can feel it as he enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

So yeah, maybe love doesn’t always have to be romantic but when it comes to jisung and his beautiful voice softly ringing in her ears as they ride the bus back to their hometown, maybe this time it is romantic love. 

“Love is never perfect, no matter how much disney tries to make it seem, sometimes we think we are snow white, when in reality we are the witch who ends up miserable,” her professor sadly smiles. 

And just like she was warned, no love is ever perfect. She ignores those roaring butterflies in her stomach who seem to never stop their fluttering and finds someone else. She chooses not to remember his name. The guy who broke her. The guy that made her even more of a mess than she already was. 

He messed her up so bad that even jisung was unsure of what to do. He tried everything that he could, but he got frustrated and said he needed space. She went back to the states for a while and once again as she laid in her empty bed, she realized how much she needs jisung. 

She called him this time, rather than flying all the way home to tell him that she needed him. She was crying and apologizing only to realize that she had dialed the wrong number. She did not try to call his actual number, in fear of how he’d react. But what did she have to loose at this point. So she tried and successfully called the right number and just let the boy have it. She confessed and apologised and cried and sobbed and laughed and just lost it. He was quiet on the other end of the phone call, until he sighed, “took you long enough.”


End file.
